Fifty Shades of Gold
by RatchetXClankForever
Summary: Takes place after A Crack in Time. This is an RxC fanfic. Will be multichapter but still in planning. Rating will change overtime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the prologue and Chapter 1 of my new RxC fanfic *fangirl squeal***

**Just so you know this one's rating will change (as i said in the summary) due to nudity and sexual scenes but that won't be for a while. Don't run away, stay and play.**

**Enjoy!**

Fifty Shades of Gold

Genre: Romance/Yaoi

Pairings: Ratchet/Clank

Prologue

Time travel.

The ability to twist time and space to the point that you can rip the very fabric of existence without even knowing it.

With time travel it didn't matter if you traveled to the past or the future, someone or something was always at risk.

Knowing that one misstep could destroy everything.

But what if time travel was the only option, what if in order to save someone you love you had to break the rules.

Chapter 1

Silence.

That was all that was heard in the interior of the starship known as Aphelion.

The ongoing silence was almost too much to bear for a certain lombax.

Why did Clank come with me, why didn't he stay at the clock?

Ratchet thought the same questions over and over but he was still not ready to ask them out loud, especially not to the person in question.

Ratchet took a quick glance at the small robot beside him.

Clank was currently distracting himself by mindlessly staring ahead, his neon green eyes shining with a soft intensity.

A sense of calm went through Ratchet, why this always happened whenever he looked at Clank was a mystery.

It just felt so complete when Clank was with him.

Ratchet turned his attention back to the empty void that lay in front of him.

There were not that many Planets in this sector of space, mostly because of all the black holes swallowing up almost everything in their path.

The ships AI suddenly spoke up, causing Ratchet to jump in his seat and nearly smack his head on the ships ceiling.

"Warning, Asteroid field detected. Proceed with caution"

The startled lombax sat back in his seat with a sign.

"Great, I've been just dying for an opportunity to play dodge the asteroid"

Disappointment littered Ratchet's voice making Clank shift his gaze to its source.

Clank almost froze when he saw Ratchet.

A dark veil seemed to cover the lombax, an overall sadness that Clank had never seen his Best friend wear.

"Ratchet"

His name that was all he needed to hear.

Ratchet dodged the final asteroid, then letting out a breath he turned towards Clank.

"Clank there's something I need to ask you, something I've had stuck in my head ever since we left the Great Clock"

Clank adjusted his position ever so slightly.

"Yes Ratchet"

This is it, is he finally going to admit it? Is he finally going to….

"Clank, I want to know why you decided to come with me, why you didn't stay at the clock."

Clank was dumbstruck, that was why Ratchet was acting so quiet, because of his decision to leave the clock and come with him instead of staying?

No, there had to be more to this?

"Ratchet if you must know, the main reason I left the clock was because….."

Clank stopped mid-sentence.

What was he supposed to tell Ratchet? That he left because he didn't want to leave him until he found a family of his own?

No, because that was a lie.

The real reason why Clank left The Great Clock was something different entirely.

He couldn't leave the one he loved.

"Um Clank, are you okay?"

Clank was snapped out of his thoughts from a familiar hand being waved in front of his face.

The small robot once again focused his attention on Ratchet; a look of worry littered his friend's soft features.

"I'm fine Ratchet"

Ratchet's look of worry immediately changed to one of relief.

"That's good"

Ratchet put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Ratchet, I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't you be paying more attention to the path in front of us"

The lombax opened an eye.

"No worries Clank, I got her set on autopilot"

Ratchet all of a sudden sprung up from his seat, realizing he forgot something.

"Hey Clank, you never finished telling me why you left the Clock"

Clank crossed his arms and shrugged, defeated.

"If you really must know, the main reason why I left the Clock was because I just couldn't stand the thought of abandoning you"

Clank turned away from Ratchet and returned to blankly facing the front.

Ratchet had on a confused expression.

Is it just me or is Clank keeping something important from me?

Ratchet shook his head and wrapped his hands around the familiar ship wheel.

"Autopilot disengaged"

The AI gave off its usual alert as Ratchet flipped off the autopilot and took over.

**Sorry if the first chapter seems short. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I finally finished chapter two! No sex in this chapter (yet), instead I've decided to build the story first, you know the setting and the plot and stuff like that. So without further or do, here's CHAPTER TWO! **

Chapter 2

The afternoon sun beat down on the desert like landscape of Fastoon, various critters scurrying about and making nests in the long abandoned Lombax city.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. That is unless some moron like Qwark shows up and ruins it"

Ratchet was strolling casually through the city enjoying the sun and occasionally digging his feet into the soft sand dunes.

Clank on the other hand wasn't enjoying Fastoon one bit; he still didn't understand why Ratchet chose Fastoon, of all places.

"Ratchet, why are we here?"

Ratchet stopped mid-stride and began absentmindedly staring at the lombax monument that stood in the middle of town square.

"Well for one thing, it's quiet"

Ratchet paused for a sec.

"And?"

The lombax spun on his heel, a mischievous grin directed at his robot companion.

"And it's a good place to hide out until the heat dies down about Nefarious"

Ratchet said before again turning his attention back to the monument, an idea popping into his head.

Clank watched as his lombax friend began to sprint up the length of the monument, easily turning it into a piece of playground equipment.

Clank couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Ratchet's immature behavior.

It was times like these that Clank witnessed the soft playful side of Ratchet, not the usual trigger-happy lombax he saw on the battlefield.

Even though him and Ratchet had been together for a long time, Clank still knew very little of Ratchet's past.

Maybe he doesn't trust me enough.

"Hey Clank, come over here for a sec!"

Clank got up from the rock he was currently seated on and proceeded to join Ratchet in front of a rundown house.

"What is it Ratchet?"

Ratchet held up his hands and formed them into a frame like shape.

"I think we just found our new digs"

Clank gave a faint smile at his friend's upbeat attitude.

"Come on"

Ratchet took Clank by the hand and directed them both through the open front door.

Clank felt his face go hot at Ratchet's soft touch; hopefully Ratchet didn't notice him blushing like an idiot while they held hands.

A wave of dampness and mold hit Ratchet and Clank as they made their way into what once must have been the living room of the rundown house.

"Well, once you get rid of the smell, this place isn't half bad"

Ratchet peered down at Clank, who was trying but failing to hide his blushing face behind his free hand.

"Um, are you feeling ok Clank? The smell isn't getting to you is it?"

The hand that had once been holding his fell away and Clank felt himself immediately return to normal.

Clank cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's just a reaction to the change in atmosphere, nothing to worry about"

Ratchet gave a soft smile and Clank instantly grew lightheaded.

"If you say so"

The lombax turned his attention back to the living room and gave it one final scan before heading towards the stairs leading to the upper floors.

Clank watched hesitantly as his friend slowly began ascending the rather ancient staircase, wincing whenever it gave a faint creak under Ratchet's feet.

Not even a minute later the lombax was completely out of view.

* * *

Ratchet let out the breath that he was holding when he reached the final step up the stairs.

Jeeze, I thought for sure it was gonna collapse from under me.

Ratchet thought.

The golden lombax did a full turn, taking in his new surroundings.

He was in the middle of a short hallway, a door located on either end.

Ratchet wasn't sure if it was just the smell of mold that made him feel uneasy or the fact that the last time anyone had lived in this place was before Tachyon invaded over 23 years ago.

His emerald eyes flitted over each doorway, finally deciding on the one on his right.

Ratchet had to put all his strength to open it due to the wood being heavily decayed; the door would defiantly need to be replaced.

When he finally got it open a sad sign escaped his lips, it appeared to be an old nursery.

Faded blue walls complete with baby themed wall paper covered the room, but that wasn't the thing that really pained Ratchet.

It was the lone cradle in the center of the room.

Ratchet strode forward, stopping just an inch from the piece of furniture.

Golden furred fingertips touched the light blue fabric, and Ratchet was surprised that after all it's been through it still felt soft to the touch.

He ran his hand along it and briefly tried to imagine the cradle once being occupied.

Unfortunately all that came to mind was how it became abandoned.

Like him.

A few stray tears escaped Ratchet and fell silently down his cheeks.

He never really got to know his family…never will.

"Ratchet"

Clank's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Ratchet quickly wiped the tears away and turned towards his friend who was now standing in the doorway.

The small robot shifted nervously from foot to foot, this place really gave him the creeps.

Clank watched Ratchet's expression change from deep sadness into one of pure happiness.

"Hey Clank; I was just um…you know looking around to see if there was anything still intact"

Ratchet hid his lie with a big smile.

Clank didn't seem to notice; actually he seemed much too wrapped up in the smile Ratchet had given him to even care.

"Since you're here, would you like to check out the other room up here with me?"

It took a few moments for Clank to answer.

"Sure"

He said somewhat dreamily, and then blushed.

Ratchet saw the flash of color just before it was covered by Clank's hand.

"Let's go then"

He said, walking past him into the hallway.

"Yes, lets"

Clank replied, following after him.

* * *

The next room they entered was in more bad shape than the other, to be exact it looked like a hoard of tetramites tore through it.

Holes of various sizes littered the king size mattress that stood near the far wall, this room appeared to be the master bedroom.

Ratchet scanned the walls which were bare and streaked with some sort of dark residue.

He shivered.

"Well I guess we should start clearing away some stuff. The bed could go first, and I have just the weapon we need"

Ratchet looked at his wrist, and then remembered his gloves containing his storage unit were back at the ship.

He glanced towards the door and was about to leave when Clank spoke up.

"Um, Ratchet"

"Yeah, Clank"

Clank opened his chest compartment and removed a pair of gloves and held them out his friend.

"I grabbed them just in case you needed them"

The lombax smiled.

"Thanks Clank, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Ratchet bent down to retrieve the gloves, his hand brushing up against Clank's.

Clank felt a rush of heat course though him and fought the urge to gasp.

Ratchet stepped back and pulled on his gloves, retrieving a weapon that looked like an old fashioned laser pistol.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Clank asked.

"Yep, I thought 'Fred' could give us a little help"

The trigger of the gun was pressed and a large portal appeared above them.

Green tentacles seeped out of the hole, followed by four red eyes.

Fred let out a low grumble.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why I called you. The thing is I sort of need some help"

Ratchet gestured to the destroyed mattress.

"Now I know it isn't some powerful enemy or anything but-"

He was interrupted when green tentacles reached down and wrapped themselves around the bed, lifting it high in the air.

"Uh, thanks"

Ratchet said, watching as the piece of furniture disappeared forever.

Fred simply disappeared.

"Hopefully he won't mind if we need his help again later"

The golden lombax walked towards a nearby closet, his eager eyes wandering over its contents.

Clank watched Ratchet explore inside, his friend's tail giving the odd twitch.

Something on the floor caught Clank's eye and he strode toward it.

He picked the object up with both hands; it was an old photo featuring a young couple.

Clank didn't know for sure but for some reason he thought he recognized them.

Before he could analyze it further Ratchet emerged from the closet, a small wooden box in his hands.

Clank quickly hid the photo in his chest.

"Hey Clank, look what I found!"

Ratchet exclaimed in an excited tone.

He quickly took a seat beside the small robot and flipped the box open.

"Whoa"

Clank shifted closer to his friend and peered inside the box.

The box consisted of three pieces of jewelry.

Ratchet held up the first which appeared to be a necklace.

A gold heart shaped pendent hung from a fine silver cord, faint initials could be seen.

It read A.A.

The first thing that Clank noticed about the initials was that they were not written in lombax; the second thing was that the initials reminded him of-

"Alistair"

There was much emotion in that one name when Ratchet said it.

Ratchet looked sad all of a sudden, his excitement gone.

Clank instantly felt sorry for him.

Alistair's death was still fairly new, his passing having a great effect on Ratchet.

He was like a sort of father figure to him.

Clank would have felt the same way as his friend, if he didn't know the truth.

A memory flashed in his mind, of a burst of energy hitting Ratchet in the chest, of him falling, and Clank failing to catch him.

Clank instantly banished the memory and came back to the present.

It couldn't be Alistair's initials, because he wasn't the one in the photo, not even close.

The necklace was carefully placed back inside the box, replaced with a wedding band encrusted with diamonds.

This also sported the same initials.

Well obviously that couldn't have been Alistair's; it looked way too girly for a guy like him.

The final piece of jewelry produced was a charm bracelet, like the others it was worn and faded but instead of initials it had a name.

Written in small lettering was the name "Angel".

Clank heard Ratchet give a sign of relief and with gentle hands placed it back inside.

While Ratchet returned the box to the closet Clank pondered over a few things.

Who were the lombaxes in the photo, why did they seem so familiar? And most importantly who is "Angel".

**Hmm, who is Angel? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Oh and just a reminder the part of Fastoon Ratchet and Clank are in has not been explored yet, so all you guys who thought the monument was the one near where Aphelion was found...your wrong. Review please!**


End file.
